Waiting For The Lights
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Not only are the notorious Stabbington Brothers thieves, they're spies! They are spying on our lovely couple as they wait in their boat for those magical lanterns Rapunzel has dreamed about. Songfic; Can You Feel The Love Tonight. God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tangled or The Lion King or Disney or anything like it, *sniff* Okey doke, people! I felt, for some reason, that I should make a FanFic based upon what I think happened (or should have, it IS Fan Fiction), during 'Waiting for The Lights.' So, without further ado...**

"Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream," Eugene answered simply. Rapunzel gave him a genuinely grateful smile for his advice, and they quietly watched the water ripple across the lake. The happy pair and frog ('cuse me, _chameleon), _were blissfully unaware of what was on the shore behind them.

Lurking in the shadows of the forest, Gothel watched the two through some blackberry bushes. With the help of a single jeweled crown, she was able to bribe two simpletons, two notorious thieves with their picture pasted on wanted posters throughout the kingdom to do her bidding. Her companions were big, bold, and down right intimidating; they were the orange-haired Stabbington Brothers.

The twins, named Jacob and Wilhelm Stabbington, were large, burly men, they would win any day in a fight with a fragile woman like Gothel, but in this particular predicament, she was boss. They were watching too, with large vengeful looks on their angry faces. The three turned and gathered into a huddle.

"Now, wait for the opportune time to catch them. I'll wait here while you two go and attract Rider's attention without catching the girl's. Can you do that?" Gothel whispered. The two brothers exchanged a PA-_LEASE! _look before the brother with the growing sideburns, Jacob, glanced back at Gothel and nodded.

"Gothel, we are thieves for pete's sake, of course we can attract attention!" Jacob gruffly growled. Gothel gave a little chuckle to herself. _They must be very bad thieves to be used to getting caught, unlike I!_

"Alright," she quickly stood up straight and brushed whatever little dust was laying on her skirt. She turned from the brothers and carefully leaped over a broken tree that had fallen across her path. She was about to turn the corner when she glanced back at the two who were still standing there.

She sighed sternly and lifted a wrinkling hand, "Go already!" The pale moonlight highlighted the greying streaks in her hair, and made the heavy wrinkles growing constantly on her cheeks and dimples grow even more ghoulish.

Jacob and Wilhelm each gave each other another look. _Is she looking older to you? _Jacob silently asked his brother. His twin shrugged his shoulders in response and they turned to look back at the old lady that pointed her fingers at them in emphasis.

With a wave of his hand, Jacob shuddered, and they turned the corner. They found a seat against a rock in the shadows and kept an eye on the boat. It was floating gently, just a bit, across the lake. Jacob broke out his handy pocket knife, which was more like a dagger, (thieves have to be prepared), and picked up a stick. He examined it and sighed as he dug his knife against the tough bark of the stick and worked away at it in boredom.

Wilhelm walked to the water's edge and peered carefully at the two. Rider was watching the girl, who was just staring at the sky in anticipation. There was a patch of green on the boat too. _Is that grass_? He thought. He shrugged to himself as he turned to his brother, who had apparently had grown bored with the wood, who walked up behind him.

"I can see what's happening," Jacob growled as the two kept an evil eye on them. His brother looked at his brother, his face asking, "_What?"_

"And they don't have a clue," the sideburns brother said gruffly as he turned back to their seats. "They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two!" he held up three fingers and let the third one fall to his palm. Wilhelm sent his brother a surprised look, and he turned back to Rapunzel and Eugene. He could make out her gently letting some flowers or something drift into her hands and onto the surface of the lake. Rider, one so emotionless when it came to his personal feelings, seemed postively _infatuated _with the face of the girl. His eyes were transfixed upon her's, he was following her every move.

Wilhelm turned back to his brother and grunted.

"The sweet _caress,_" Jacob emphasized the syllables disgustedly, "of twilight, there's magic everywhere," he put an arm around his brother's shoulder and waved his hand dramatically, "and with all this romantic atomsphere, DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!" he shouted, yet quietly so as the two in the boat wouldn't hear him. His twin nodded in agreement. This. Was. Bad.

* * *

A large boat had launched off of Corona's harbor, and it parked gently beside the walkway to the dock. The deck was swamped with people, matches in hand, lanterns in the other, waiting for the first lantern to float from the castle, signaling for the townsfolk to release theirs.

There was a little corner of the ship, however, that had only two people, two good friends, waiting, simply waiting. They had spent the day roaming the village, so joyful, enjoying the day's festivities. After a long day and being swept into a fanciful dance at the end, the duo was tired. They leaned against the railing on the boat, their things tucked into a pile of rope off in the corner.

"Oh, look at the stars, Marcus, such a wonderful sight to behold," a young Louise sighed as she snuggled her head into her crossed arms.

"Oh, yeah. It has certainly been a nice day," her companion remarked as he too propped up his head and yawned.

"I still don't really understand why we are all celebrating when the princess is still lost," she sighed again as she breathed in the salty water air.

"Yeah, I know, especially when she's never coming back." Louise's back stiffened as she turned to Marcus.

"How can you say that? That's practially treason!" she barked quietly.

"No, it's not, it's more 'n likely the truth! I mean, it'd been _eighteen years,_ for pete's sake, it's more like a holiday than a please-come-home ceremony," he said simply.

"I know, it _does _seem impossible that she will ever come back," she sighed rather depressingly. Her head perked up however as she noticed a gondola drifting quietly in the distance. She squinted her eyes and was able to make out the famous criminal Flynn Rider and the girl who had started that wildly wonderful dance that afternoon. She chuckled as she recalled the memory. The whole kingdom had pretended not to notice Flynn Rider easily making his way among the crowd, being practially dragged around the whole day by a mysterious blonde-haired girl. She remembered almost tripping over an enormous amount of hair before Rider had employed the Cutesy Girls, as the town called them, Lauren, Laura, Lucy and Lydia, into braiding her hair.

With her hair pinned up, she had constructed a large and intricate flower out of chalk with couples in gold dancing among the purple petals AND she had started a large dance in the square. She had an infectious glow about her and had nearly everyone in the square twirling about, Louise and Marcus included. Louise smiled and almost laughed to herself as she remembered the way the blonde had finished the dance by flying into Rider's arms. Now they were sitting in a boat, waiting for the lights.

"Hey, Marcus," Louise said to her friend as she gave him a bump to his arm to get his attention. "Look!" His eyes followed where her fingers were pointing and they landed on the pair.

"Hey, it's the thief and what's-her-name!" he smiled. He then frowned and turned to Louise, "what is her name?"

"I wouldn't know, she never said," Louise shrugged.

"Hmm," he thought. "Flynn Rider with a mysterious girl, no doubt his accomplice."

"I don't think so," Louise answered him. "Look at the way he's looking at her, and the way she's smiling at him, I, I think they're in love," she finished with awe.

"Flynn Rider? In love? Oh, my gosh, when are the king and queen sending up that lantern? Your mind's wandering," he laughed as he gave her a pat on the head.

"Uhh, Marcus! I'm serious, look at them! Think about it," she landed a punch on his arm, causing him to look back. He intently examined the two and looked at Louise in amazment. She was right.

"_Can you feel their love tonight?_" Louise started to sing quietly. Marcus turned back the gondola and she smiled. "_The fun they brought this afternoon, their world, for once, in perfect harmony, sitting by the moon._"

_Wow, I never noticed how her eyes glowed when she is so happy. The way those green emeralds light up next to the sky. Oh, geez, now I'm starting to think romantically! But, you know what, that's okay. She makes me feel okay, _Eugene smiled at his thought. His eyes wandered to her, patiently taking the flowers that were falling out of her hair due to the day's excitement away from her braid. He smiled and gathered up some of the loose flowers that had fallen on the floor of the boat. He offered them out to her, hoping she'd take them. To his delight, she daintily claimed a daisy and let it float about in the cool, crisp water.

_I had so many things to tell her, and had to make her see, the truth about my past and, impossible, she didn't turn away from me,_ thought our rouge thief.

Rapunzel smiled as she placed more flowers on the surface of the deep. Her thoughts, however, were not on the flowers, but about her and Eugene. Aww, Eugene. He had mellowed out from being an arrogant man of the world to being a kind, almost quiet man, thoughtful and understanding. She smiled when she noticed that she had first started to like him after he had told her his real name.

_He was holding back, he was hiding, _she thought to herself. _And what I couldn't decide, why hadn't he been the man I know he is, the man I see inside?_

_"Can you feel their love tonight? The fun they brought this afternoon, their world, for once, in perfect harmony, sitting by the moon," _sang Louise softly, only Marcus could hear her. She finished the note and turned to Marcus, who was staring at her with shining eyes. He grasped her hands, both gazing out at the couple, and sang together, "_Can you feel their love tonight? You needn't look to far! Floating through, the night's celebrations, love is where they are._"

"And if he falls in love tonight," Jacob spat out harshly. "It can be assumed," he folded his arms threateningly. His brother snorted as he waved his hand at the two in disgust. "His thieving days with us are history," the older brother slid his finger across his throat in emphasis, "in short Rider, is doomed!" His brother nodded in agreement as the older sideburns brother returned to his stick, pretending that the spear's head was Rider's instead.

Rapunzel had just put on another pastel colored flower down when she noticed the first lantern. Glowing in love and hope, it sailed across the darkened sky, away for the lost princess to find it. This was beginning of her new dream.

The beginning of _their _new dream.

**Okey dokey, guys, what do ya think? The ending was weird, I know, I need to work on them, but the story was good, right? I just felt inspired by that song because I found that song on YouTube with a Tangled slideshow! (That is what I do in my free time, I find other Disney songs with Tangled slideshows!) Hopefully this link will work, if not, just put in 'Tangled can you feel the love tonight' in the YouTube search machine and click on the one by itsmeandy101. Thanks, itsmeandy101!.com/watch?v=AGbTw64kZo0 Oh, and can anyone guess why the Stabbington Brothers' names are Jacob and Wilhelm? (Okay, I'll tell you, Jacob and Wilhelm are the first names of the Grimms Brothers, (you know, the fairytale guys?)) Review, pretty please, Rapunzel and Eugene would be soooo happy and so would I. **


End file.
